Skills:Necromancy
Deathsight Attune yourself to the Underworld. Syntax: DEATHSIGHT Using this ability, you will touch the mind of Thanatos, God of Death. While doing so, you will be alerted whenever anyone dies. Chill Send the cold of the grave to plague an opponent. Syntax: CHILL Use this ability to freeze a player in two or three stages. If the target has a caloric salve applied, this will nullify the caloric salve. If he doesn't, then it will set him shivering, which will regularly cause him to lose equilibrium. If you chill a shivering person, you will freeze him or her completely. Sense Seek out the life force of another being. Syntax: SENSE You will seek out the very life essence of a player, gaining you the knowledge of his location. Decay Causing your opponent's flesh to decay. Syntax: DECAY You have gained the standard attack of the Necromancer. Your touch is enough to cause the flesh of your victim to wither. It does magical damage. Night Create darkness in the room. Syntax: NIGHT Cast a shroud of darkness over a location. Shroud Perform many actions in secret. Syntax: SHROUD, UNSHROUD This will draw a shroud of concealment over your actions. Screech The shriek of the banshee. Syntax: SCREECH You have gained the power of the banshee. Your very scream will drive those who can hear you out of the location. Belch Spew forth a noxious gas. Syntax: BELCH This ability will allow you to belch forth a cloud of foul, poisoning gas that will hurt anyone breathing it in, except you. Feed Derive sustenance from another being. Syntax: FEED You are now able to literally drain the nourishment from another player in a parasitic display of cruelty. The target player must be prone or bound in some way. Leech Leech away the mental energy of your target. Syntax: LEECH This is the skill of draining another's mental energy to add to your own. Lifevision Allows you to see many hidden beings. Syntax: LIFEVISION You are a Necromancer, attuned to the life essences of all living beings (the better to destroy them and take their essence). With this power, you will see through illusions. You will be able to sense the invisible through viewing their life energy, which appears as a green nebula of energy. Shrivel Cause your opponents limbs to shrivel up. Syntax: SHRIVEL OR SHRIVEL By grabbing onto the limb of a player, you can destroy its marrow, rendering it useless. Soulmask Conceal your aura from prying eyes. Syntax: SOULMASK SOULMASK RELAX SOULMASK With this ability, you may mask your location from those who would seek you out. The ability is not foolproof, but will manage to hide you a majority of the time. Cannibalism Rip out and consume the heart of your victims. Syntax: DRAW HEART, CONSUME HEART This is truly the joy of the Necromancer. If there is a corpse on the ground that has not already been victimized by a fellow Necromancer, you may DRAW HEART. Then, in an orgy of gastronomic pleasure, you may CONSUME HEART. The greater the experience of the player who "gave" you the heart, the greater your gain in life essence will be. Enjoy this pleasure, my murderous friend, for there are few greater in life or death. Essence Sense about how much life essence you have. Syntax: ESSENCE This will tell you how much life essence you possess. Sapience Draw upon your essence to increase your mana. Syntax: SAPIENCE You draw on your life essence to boost your mana. Vigour Draw upon your essence to increase your health. Syntax: VIGOUR You draw on your life essence to boost your health. Putrefaction Cause your flesh to decay and melt. Syntax: PUTREFACTION By turning your flesh into a semi-liquid, rotting state, you gain some measure of immunity from edged weapons. This will drain your health away though, so use it with caution. SOLIDIFY will return you to normal. Drain Drain your life essence into another Necromancer. Syntax: DRAIN With this ability you can transfer life essence from yourself to another necromancer. Unfortunately, it is not a perfect transfer and some life essence will be lost in the process. Deathaura Surround yourself in a miasma of evil. Syntax: DEATHAURA This ability will create, for a limited period of time, and at a cost of life essence, an aura of death and evil that will harm all those who are in your location. Disfigure Curse someone with the visage of a rotting corpse. Syntax: DISFIGURE Using this ability, you will cause your opponent's visage to become so horrific that even his closest allies will turn on him. The chaos and fickleness of emotion and sentiment is a wonderful thing, is it not? Soulstorm Driving animal spirits away. Syntax: SOULSTORM This ability will attempt to force a metamorphosized player back into his mortal form. Gravehands Summon the hands of the grave to hinder your opponents. Syntax: SUMMON HANDS OF THE GRAVE This ability will cause rotting hands to rise up from the ground to grab at the ankles of any who try to leave the location. The only ones who will not be affected are those with Necromancy....the dead know their own. Leprosy Spread disease to all around you. Syntax: LEPROSY Essence: 5% By filling your body with the unclean, you can infect many others in the room with you, be they friend or foe, causing random limbs to shrivel up. Useful against a group. Exterminate Destroy all plant life in a location. Syntax: EXTERMINATE Using your command of the energies of death, you are able to wipe a forest area clean of plant life, replenishing some of your essence. Be warned though, there is an essence cost to this ability, and unless there is a sufficient amount of plant life in the room, you may lose essence using it. It should also be noted that an exterminated room is no longer considered a forest or garden room, so many Druidic abilities will not work in such a room. Vengeance Revenge with your dying breath. Syntax: VENGEANCE OFF At the cost of a fair amount of life essence, you will exact revenge on your killers when you die. Soulspear Meld soul-matter from the dead into a physical weapon. Syntax: EVOKE SOULSPEAR FROM THROW SOULSPEAR AT Essence cost to evoke it: 2.5% Soulspear allows the skilled Necromancer to form a weapon forged in the soul of the dead. By taking a player corpse, you can form the soulspear. A corpse from a player level 30 and under has too weak a soul to form such a powerful weapon out of. Beyond that, the higher the level of the victim, the more powerful the soulspear. Once you have it, you may throw it at someone who is outside your room, anywhere in your line-of-sight. It will shatter shields and prismatic barriers, or, if the person lacks one of those, tear into your victim's flesh, and impale him or her. Bone Harvest bone from the bodies of the fallen. Syntax: EVOKE BONE FROM Essence cost: 2.5% Using your knowledge of Necromancy, you are able to harvest the bone from a corpse, infused with the essence of the slain. That bone can then be used by a Master Smith to forge powerful weapons and armour. For each piece of bone used in smithing a weapon or suit of armour, one necromantic effect may be bound to it. Blackwind Assume the form of the deadly blackwind. Syntax: BLACKWIND, HUMAN, CHOKE This allows you to take the form of the deadly blackwind. While in this form, your freedom is severely limited, but your ability to be harmed is also severely restricted. After you have become the blackwind, you have the nefarious ability to slip down a victim's throat and CHOKE him. While in blackwind form, you will lose willpower very quickly as you strain to hold your nebulous form together. HUMAN is the command to return to your normal form. Vivisect Rip your victim's chest open and torture him to death. Syntax: VIVISECT Evil as you are, you find yourself enjoying live experimentation, preferably on people you know. Once your victim is splayed out and helpless, meaning all four of his or her limbs are withered, you may perform your experiments, killing your victim in horrifying agony. Animate Breathe Undeath into those who have fallen. Syntax: ANIMATE SACRIFICE SELF| This skill will allow you to animate any dead creature, turning it in to a zombie of its former self. Mobiles will instantly become berserk, seeking to kill all living creatures. Players will have their souls returned to their bodies, but will suffer massive disadvantages to intelligence and dexterity. However they will gain Strength and Constitution. Players with devotion will no longer make a regular increase. In addition, the next time an 'animated' creature is slain, there will be no body. It is also possible to animate your own body or the body of a willing target by sacrificing the willing body to undeath. As it is more difficult to animate a body that already has a living host, the essence cost and time required for this sacrifice will be greater. Possess Entice a demon to inhabit the Animated. Syntax: POSSESS WITH <#> ESSENCE CALL DEMON or DEMONS Using your life essence, you can attempt to use it to attract a lesser demon from one of the Demon Planes. If sufficiently interested, a demon will travel the link that binds the soul to its body, binding with the soul and drawing it to the body. Should the amount of essence you offer be insufficient, the corpse will instead be animated through your dark arts. If the possession is successful, the player or creature that has been possessed will rise up in a mockery of its former life, bound to your will. In the case of players, you may attempt to compel the demon into fulfilling your wishes with: DEMONFORCE . This will require a portion of your life essence. Should you have an insufficient measure of life essence, the demon will flee the body of its host. In the case of creatures, you will have a loyal demon that you may order as in HELP MOBILES.